


Bad Dreams

by honeyharperofficial284



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, i went crazy at 1 am to write this, novas always the one who has the nightmares but what about adrian, so lets explore that concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyharperofficial284/pseuds/honeyharperofficial284
Summary: Adrian has a nightmare about his guilt over making Phobia and Nova comforts him. I'm flipping the nightmare comfort fic script because it's always Adrian comforting Nova and you all can deal with it.
Relationships: Nodrian - Relationship, Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Bad Dreams

Georgia knelt down, arms outstretched and her white cape billowing behind her. 

Adrian grinned and ran towards his mom. Ran towards home.

He loved his dads and Max and Nova, but nothing felt more like home then his mom. Nothing was more comforting then his mom. And nothing would ever be able to replace that.

As Adrian hugged her, a formless figure made of black smoke grew behind her, a scythe glinting aside it.

Phobia.

Strings grew off of his mother's body and the scythe sliced through them, Georgia dissolving in Adrian's arms; his mom gone in seconds.

"MOM!" Adrian screamed, reaching for her.

As he called out, so did another voice. 

Nova.

In front of him was Nova but as a child like he remembered when Phobia had showed them all her parent's death.

She was so small, her black hair messy and her purple pajama set drenched in blood, red splattered against her face and forehead. Nova was crying hard and with every gunshot she cried harder, body lurching forwards out of her reaction from the noise.

Nova grew to how she was now, the blood turning into sting marks and metal chains from her time in Cragmoor wrapping around her wrists and ankles.

"Nova," he cried, crawling to her to help her, praying she didn't disappear like Georgia has. Instead, something worse happened. 

Nova scrambled away.

"You did this to me!" She screeched. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

She was right. Adrian had brought her all the pain in her life. If he hadn't ever made Phobia, then his mom would have never died and Nova's parents would still be alive. She would have never been abused by the Anarchists, been sent to Cragmoor, lost her family, and been tortured when she stepped out of line.

"Nova! Adrian yelled again. "Nova please."

He couldn't lose her too.

"Adrian!" Nova yelled.

Adrian woke up in a cold sweat, tears streaming down his face. He turned to make sure Nova was at his side in their bed but he didn't have to look far because she was awake, kneeling at his side and looking worried.

Before she could say anything, Adrian pulled Nova to his chest and kissed her. He had to make sure she was real and knew how much he loved her. He had to make sure he wasn't going to lose her.

Adrian couldn't bare to lose his Nova.

Nova pulled away, shocked and concerned as she knelt by him and cupped his face, her thumb running over his cheek.

"Adrian what's wrong?" She asked gently, her voice calming and grounding him. "You were yelling my name and crying so I woke you up and then you kissed me when you did wake up."

"I know and I'm sorry for kissing you out of nowhere but I just- I had to make sure I didn't lose you. I dreamed that I had," Adrain explained, taking one of her hands in his and pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"Oh Adrian," Nova said softly, pressing her head against his. "I promise that you're not going to lose me. I'm here. I promise I'm here."

Adrian wrapped his arms around her and sobbed into her neck. She returned the tight embrace, rubbing his back too.

"It wasn't just that," Adrian cried. "My mom and Phobia were there too."

"Oh," Nova said and he could tell from her voice that she already knew what the dream was about.

Adrian had told her before how he felt guilty for drawing Phobia, even if it was unintentional, and how he felt like he was responsible for both their parent's deaths and everything that happened to Nova after. It never would have happened if it weren't for him making that drawing.

"It's not your fault," Nova reassured. "You have to know that it's not your fault. No one blames you and I don't blame you for anything either. You said it wasn't my fault that my parents died even if I could have stopped it with my powers and it's not your fault that you could have saved your own with your powers. We were just small children who didn't know any better and no one can blame us for that."

Adrian sniffled and nodded. Nova wiped tears off his face before cradling his head and pressing a kiss to his cheek, still rubbing his back and holding him tightly.

"I've got you," Nova told him, smiling gently with warm eyes. "I've got you and you're not losing me."

Adrian gave her a soft smile in return, pressing his head against hers.

"Where would I be without you?" He asked.

"I should be asking you the same," she said, kissing the tip of his nose.

"We're probably lucky that Evie is sleeping over at her friend's place tonight," Adrian said.

He was glad that she wasn't there because that meant she wouldn't overhear or have to witness anything. She didn't need that in her life and both Nova and Adrian actively tried to make sure that she never did have exposure to it.

Nova and Adrian had been traumatized by so much and Evie didn't need to be traumatized from them because of it.

Nova especially made sure of that. She had taken in Evie as soon as possible but had gone to therapy every day until she felt stable enough that she could take care of Evie and not tear herself apart over anything.

Nova and Adrian had temporarily broken up at the time so they could focus on mental health but they had obviously remained friends and he knew that Nova had Evie come over every day and progressively spend more and more time over until they were both comfortable with living with one another.

When Adrian and Nova had gotten back together and they talked about moving in, Nova had made sure that his mental health was good enough that it didn't cause problems and both of them now were sure to stay on top of it for Evie's sake if not for their own.

But this had been the worst part of his trauma that Adrian had gone through in a while. He hadn't had any nightmares since right after the Battle at the Cathedral and had been feeling fine so he wasn't sure where the nightmare had come from.

"Yeah I'm glad she's out of the house. But make sure you talk about this with your therapist okay. I don't want things getting any worse," Nova said.

"I know," Adrian told her, holding his girlfriend closer. "I assure you I will. I don't want things getting worse either."

"We'll get through it together like we always do," she said. "And don't ever think for a minute that any of this is your fault or that you're going to lose me because you're not. I love you."

"I love you too Nova," Adrian told her, kissing her delicately, running a hand through her long hair. She had grown it out in the past few years, saying that the Anarchists had always had her keep it short so when she was Nightmare no one could grab it and pull her back by it and now that she had the freedom to choose, she wanted to try it long again, just because she could. 

Doing something just because she could was such a Nova thing to say and he couldn't help but have laughed when she said that part.

"Do you need me to put you to sleep with my powers tonight?" Nova asked him as she pulled them both down onto the bed, Adrian holding her and pulling the blanket over them again as they found a comfortable position in the massive amounts of blankets and pillows Nova insisted on having on the bed.

Nova couldn't sleep without a lot of things like pillows and blankets on the bed. Even though she could sleep it was still difficult and she was very specific with how everything had to be in order to fall asleep.

"No I don't think I'll need that tonight but thank you," Adrian said, kissing the top of her head and cradling her against him.

Nova snuggled up against him, head against his chest.

"Goodnight my love," she told him.

"Goodnight my star."


End file.
